1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer input device, and more particularly to a computer input device which can be used as a mouse and a touch input device.
2. Related Prior Art
Touch technology is widely used in electronic devices. Taiwan Pat. Nos. M361061, M356176, M326757 and Taiwan Pub. No. 200842670 are exemplary of patents directed to computer mice of the type where at least one touch pad is employed.
Specifically, Taiwan Pub. No. 200842670 is directed to a computer input device which includes a body and a control mechanism situated on a side edge of the body. The control mechanism is employed with a mouse function on one side and a touch function on the other side. Besides, the control mechanism is able to rotate about an axis, which is vertical to the side edge of the body, with respect to the body to present either the side or the other side on top. When the control mechanism has its mouse-function side on top and be flush with a top surface of the body, the input device serves as a mouse. On the contrary, when the control mechanism is rotated 180 degrees about the axis with respect to the body to have its touch-function side on top and be flush with the top surface of the body, the input device serves as a touch input device. In any case, the computer input device of that patent can function, either in mouse mode or in touch mode, only when the body and the control mechanism are arranged in a flat position. Considering the ergonomics, the flat configuration renders the computer input device unfit for a mouse.
To be an ergonomic design, a foldable mouse as described in Taiwan Pat. No. M329206 includes a mouse body, a support portion and a pivoting structure to connect the mouse body and the support portion. The mouse body defines a cavity in a side thereof to receive the support portion when the mouse is folded. On the other hand, when the support portion is withdrawn from the cavity and turned away from the mouse body, the mouse as a whole appears in an inverted-V position and fits comfortably within a user's palm. However, the mouse itself performs only one job, namely the mouse function, no matter it is in the original position or the inverted-V position.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,820 is directed to an input device used as a track ball mouse and a ball mouse. The input device includes a first housing and a second housing hinged to the first housing. A track ball is mounted on the first housing. When the first and second housing are folded upon one another, the input device serves as a track ball mouse which allows fingers to rotate the track ball in order to control cursor on a screen. When the first and second housing are unfolded in a flat position, the track ball is turned upside-down to contact the desk and the input device serves as a ball mouse.